(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a vehicle headlamp using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes various lamps that allow a driver to recognize objects around the vehicle while driving during low light conditions (e.g., at night) and allow drivers of other vehicles or pedestrians to recognize a driving state of the vehicle. Currently, a light emitting diode (LED) is increasingly used as a light source for a lamp.
However, in current light source module packages, a light source of each of a plurality of packages operates based on particular conditions. Accordingly, a substantial number of packages are manufactured based on the number of wavelengths and result in increased costs. In addition, design for arranging the packages in a limited space is difficult, and additional components for ensuring performance of the design are required.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.